


空巷

by merrceiba



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他记不起自己为什么会在这个阴暗的酒吧后巷里了。<br/>他一定是喝得相当醉了。<br/>他不该喝得这么醉的。考虑到他身边站着的是Mark，Zuckerberg。<br/>好吧，也许那正是他为什么会喝得这么醉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	空巷

在下雨。  
他记不起自己为什么会在这个阴暗的酒吧后巷里了。  
他一定是喝得相当醉了。  
他不该喝得这么醉的。考虑到他身边站着的是Mark，Zuckerberg。  
好吧，也许那正是他为什么会喝得这么醉。  
雨下得不大。淅淅沥沥的。  
他们之前在聊什么。他也不完全记得了。  
大概不是在吵架——虽然吵起来似乎也没什么可奇怪的，以他们两人的历史来说。  
但这氛围看起来并不愤怒。只是有点哀伤。  
那点的程度是指，非常。  
连酒吧后门隐约传出来的音乐声，都是一首听起来无比忧伤的蓝调。  
但他们在笑。就像，你知道，当他们十九岁，而任何十九岁的男孩子，任何东西都能让他们high得不得了。任何东西特指，酒精，大麻，性，以及，Mark Zuckerberg。好吧，最后那一项或许只对Eduardo Saverin有效。  
这其实没有道理。不是说他不应该只对Eduardo Saverin有效。而是说他就不应该有效！或者说，为什么别人就不能起那个效？  
Eduardo摇头：“这没有道理。”他觉得自己的声音在雨里飘飘忽忽的，离地得有七英尺高，“你知道么，到目前为止我认识了……”他一个个数，发现这并不难。数学是他的强项！“十一个Mark。是什么让你如此特别，能跟其他的所有Mark……”跟其他的所有人“都不一样？”  
他靠在凹凸不平的后巷墙壁上，他的Armani将毁于这次雨水中和石头摩擦的劫难。但他现在有钱——他一直有钱——他不在乎。转过头，他非常具有求知欲地，像课堂上提问那样，向身边的人寻找答案。  
巷子里灯光昏暗，头顶右方的那个街灯还总是接触不良，无规律的黯淡个半天，想起来又打起精神亮一亮，撑不了几秒又暗下去。这灯光使得Mark那张深思的脸看起来暧昧不明。但显然并不是被这个问题难住。他永远不会被任何问题难住。他总有办法，无穷无尽的办法，解决它。  
但他确实歪着头，思考了一阵，回答：“也许因为我出现在你最好的年纪。真诚，热情，愿意相信一切美好的东西。”  
Eduardo笑了，他不得不笑：“换句话说就是：天真，鲁莽，幼稚的自以为是——我都不知道你学会用词委婉了。想必Chris对此功不可没——所以你指的是‘最坏的年纪’？”  
“要那么说也未尝不可。如果我们现在再相遇，会能很好的处理我们的分歧。但是……”  
但是，他们会像所有的福布斯榜人士一样见面微笑，彬彬有礼。有共同的利益就合作；即使不成功也买卖不成仁义在，彼此留着退步，再见面也好说话。  
但绝无可能交心。

只有在那个年纪你才会因为那么简单的一个小问题搞砸一切。  
也只有在那个年纪你才会那么单纯地付出全心去信任一个人。  
去爱一个人。

当然是爱。还能是别的什么么？  
尽管那时候他们谁都不明白。

那个出问题的路灯又一次慌里慌张地睁亮眼睛，白炽的灯光刷得Mark的脸比平日更加苍白。  
在意识到之前，Eduardo已经转身面对着Mark，仔细地查看起他的脸色。  
跟那时候的每一次一样。  
过了这么久，他仍然改不掉为这个人操心。  
连Chris和Dustin都认为他操心太过了。  
“他就只是三十个小时没合眼，快晕过去了而已，让他睡一会儿就好啦。”由于这样的情形出现的回数太多，Mark的大学室友们已经十分淡定。  
但Eduardo还是不自觉地将眉头皱得死紧。  
闭着眼睛已经一只脚踏入睡眠状态的Mark脸色依然可怕的苍白，两排长长的睫毛盖在黑眼圈上显得尤其的无辜。  
看起来让人火大。又奇怪地让Eduardo生出许多的保护欲。  
平时刻薄而抿紧的嘴唇也微微放松——  
有一瞬的绮念，以及其他的什么东西，倏忽闪现。  
而绮念一瞬而逝，其他的那些什么东西却留了下来。  
如果他当时不管不顾，吻下去，会怎么样？  
Eduardo想。  
你瞧，所有关于青春的故事，都有那么一两个永不会成立的假设命题。  
所以我是真的爱着你吗？说不定我只是在爱着那一去不复返的青春？  
而Mark的蓝眼睛，当然的，仍然由于睡眠不足布满了疲惫的红血丝。但那目光执拗地盯着Eduardo，然后又在同时，奇异地躲闪着他的视线。  
Eduardo忽然清晰地意识到了手掌下墙面上凹凸不平的石头的触感。而Mark被他困在自己与石墙之间——靠得如此之近。  
呼吸相闻。  
严格地说来他们没有任何身体部位靠在一起。  
但相隔也不过吋计。  
他的前发因为沾了雨水而垂下，几乎扫到Mark的额头。  
这样面对面对峙的时候，他们之间的身高差一向就非常微妙。就是那种一不小心这个低头或是那个抬头就能撞上——吻上——的距离。  
但他们一直很小心。  
他们从来没有撞上——吻上——过。一次也没有。

呼吸不知什么时候开始变得粗重。  
隔着并不算厚的衣物，几乎能感受到对方的热度。  
Eduardo跟为数不少的人调过情。用这种，或者别种的方式。  
但他和Mark没有——  
从来没有。

Mark看起来却并没有要退缩的意思。  
他的视线确乎躲闪了一会儿，像被逼到墙角的小动物——这比喻跟实际情况真的也相差不远——然后就直直地看向Eduardo了。  
没有畏缩。  
也没有抗拒。反而在那蓝眼睛里燃着火，这漫天弥地的雨都浇不熄。

Eduardo不自觉地再靠近了一些。  
身体的每一个部位都更靠近了一些。但仍然，没有真正的接触。  
这个姿势其实近乎痛苦。  
灼热的呼吸打在彼此脸部的皮肤上。  
撑在墙上的手掌传来硌人的疼痛。  
而双腿在发抖。  
Mark的目光楔子一样钉进他的眼睛里。  
那盏路灯发出垂死一样的声音颤动着熄灭——

Eduardo抽身退开。  
他只是做不到。在明知一切已回不去的现在。  
所有的故事都有落幕，而台上的角色都终将退场。  
是，他们有多年的恩怨还没有结清。  
却也不必结清。  
他们甚至不需要一个再见。  
他抬脚转身。  
皮鞋浸透了雨水，尤其的沉重。  
但终究，没有沉重到他动弹不得的地步。

我曾经那么地爱过你……

他想。尝到了温热而带着咸味的雨。  
但他的脚步缓慢却坚定地走向巷子的出口。那里霓虹闪烁，美丽永不落幕。  
尽管有连绵不绝的雨模糊着他的视线。

“Wardo！”淅沥的雨声里，仍然能听出Mark声音里明显的颤抖。  
他不能这么做。这是错误的。  
如果他现在不走出去，他的余生都将被困在这条巷子里，永远不能找到出路。  
但Eduardo还是停下了脚步。  
“Wardo……”这一次，他的声音里有着乞求，带着绝望的希望的乞求。  
巷口不过几步之遥，然后他就能重新开始，抛却过去。  
Eduardo看着脚下汇成溪流一般的雨水。  
“我的酒店不远。我可以借你一把伞。”他听到自己说。  
然后他听到，踉跄着跟上来的脚步声。

 

Eduardo从睡梦中醒来。他记起了他为什么在那儿。  
因为他昨晚路过那个巷口时等了很长的红灯，他从汽车后座抬起眼，透过车窗看了那霓虹的招牌一眼。  
“追忆”。招牌上写着。这个与拉丁人完全不同的民族，情感内敛，从来不能直说任何事。但他们能打动人心，从某种程度上。  
他没有下车。  
作为一个亿万富翁，不在人生地不熟的异国他乡街头买醉，这点最起码的自觉他还是有的。  
他看向墙上的钟。

凌晨两点零十分。

东半球。北纬40°。

这个城市已有八个月没有降雨。

 

而Eduardo Saverin与Mark Zuckerberg，已经有七年未曾再见。

 

 

加州。帕洛阿托。  
上午十点十分。  
Facebook的CEO助理正给老板打包行李。  
“要伞做什么？那个城市有八个月不下雨了。”Dustin从箱子里顺走了那把伞。  
Mark就站在一旁不远，却秉持他一贯“我的行李不关我的事”的原则，没有开口。  
尽管脑海里清晰地忆起雨幕中闪烁的灯光——  
以及小巷的石壁贴着后背，潮湿不平——  
他通宵编程，凌晨才打了一个盹儿，做了……

一个梦。

所有的细节都很清晰。  
只是没有前因。也没有结果——  
并不需要创建Facebook的智商来告诉Mark：那只是，一个梦。

Facebook的CEO从助理的手中接过机票，奔赴他行事历上的又一次长途飞行。  
以及，或许在意料之外的前路。


End file.
